Please don't go
by Yaminisa
Summary: He wish he could go back and stop himself to say those things. But he can't and then he discover that letter. (good to see that I am still as bad as ever in summarise) Rating will be more in T-M but that don't exist.


**-Thing you can past if you don't care about me! -**

**Hey, That been a while since a last post a fic, so yeah, I am still alive! I don't know was the first to say that sec5 (last year at what must be high school, but in the quebec education system) but he was wrong! At least I have some free time to play sims 4 at home (I'm writing fanfic on my Ipod in the bus and before sleeping) I make Ace and he's with 3 girls in the same time and at some point they all end up in my house at the same time... And I am currently trying to learn Swedish but I just start. I wish that I had a friend how talk Russian because there is a fic about Ace and Zoro and there is 31 chapter... My computer is now five per cent 's pretty much what is new on my side. So what's new? oh yeah right I can't hear you...**

**-Things you may want to know-**

_this=when it's in the past_

**Anyways, Have FUN!**

* * *

Ace silenty enter the small apartment that he and Zoro share. Zoro was his roomate. He was a year younger that I but in the same class, yeah he was lazy but pass all his exam with 90% or upper, making him pass one year. Everyone knew that the younger wasn't for America, the accent was a big gave away, but the only ones who know, that wasn't part his family, probably was Sanji, Robin and Law. He must be honest he had fall in love with the green hair teen, if only Ace had understand it before he had said unwanted things. It's been almost a week since the last time they talk to eachother.

_-Could you had last past one day with the same person. Have you ever think that maybe some of them really love you..._

-I make it perfectly clear with them that it will be only for one night, I don't see what is wrong with it!

-Tell me Ace, even after all the person you pass the night with, have you ever experience true love?

-Why are you like that? Did a guy you love start dating someone else or what?

-Yeah, almost. I love a dumbass who will never love me back and the only time I could ever feel love by him is been his object for one night.

-Seem like his having a greet life.

He had answer, not really minding what he had say, how much he wish he could go back in time.

_-I was sure that you would not care, I know you pretty well now, I know you will never really care about me. I love so much._

-I could offer you the best night of your life.

Now it's his turn to wish something for him, not even one night (It's was more that Ace could ever wish), just one look, one second without all those words making it awkward.

_-I wish I could have never fallen in love, that would have made it easier_...

Ace still don't understand what that mean. He open my bedroom door, the only light that was open was from the laptop on the desk. Ace then notice that the room was nothing like his. While his room wall was decorate with what you could expect from a young man (bands poster and naked girls ones), Zoro one was more respectable. On the wall opposed to the bed was a giant world map, with yellow and orange stickers, if the raven hired recall the yellow was for the contrey he had visit and the orange was for the one he want to go to. On the wall next to the bed was many pictures of him and his family (and friends sometimes) while on trip, the one that attract my attention the most was him alone (and the picture was probably a selfie) lying on Dubai beach, smiling and wearing sunglass, in the sand was write: welcome to Secret Island, I own a part of Quebec! And next is Japan! They were nothing on the wall where his desk, laptop and library were and on the wall where was the door only a plasma t.v. was on it. Zoro was lying on his bed, sleeping, and the older couldn't resist so he sit at his desk. On it was a letter, after hesitating for few second he decide to read it.

Now he understand what the greenette mean, and yes, if he had loved him, from the way he act the decision was a lot easier. In one week it was going to be final, Zoro was going to leave. It would be only for a year but when he would come back, he would probably talk to Ace just when they meet each other while Luffy was there. There conversation would only be about weather and school.

-Ace...

he look at him, sure to be found out but he was still asleep, hugging a pillow. Ace look at the younger's laptop three pages was open, all on different north European country. All Zoro had left to do is to choose which one and he always seem to like Sweden more, something about the nature or that the temperature was remembering him of his one country.

-Ace?

He didn't turn my head, sure that the teen was sleeping and too concentrate on reading.

-Ace, what are you doing in my room?

Zoro walks up to him and looks at his laptop and the letter in Ace hands.

-It's not the way I wanted you to know about that, he said sounding really sad about it.

-How did you wanted me to know?

-I don't really know but I wanted to tell you before, really, and I hope that we could start been friends again before I leave.

-Zoro, I'm... Sorry.

-I am too, but it's not going to change anything.

-What will do?

-First, try to have more respect with the person you bed, that could be a good start.

-I don't want to anymore, I finally understand how they must had feel, it's hurt to have all the hope of a better life been crush.

-Yeah, it's the thing that hurt the most.

He feels tanned arm around his neck as a cheek was press on his.

-I love you, Zoro...

-I love you, too.

Zoro kisses him on the cheek, Ace turn his head to face him and the teen kissed him, a chaste kiss.

-Zoro, stop, I don't want to hurt you.

-I'm sure you won't.

Ace kiss him back passionately, guiding him to his own bed and they lay there together.

-Is there a chance to make you stay?

-Maybe, depend what you have to offer…

**Three years later**

Ace opens the front door of a beautiful two-story house, Zoro fallowing him inside. They put down all they luggage, take a drink and sat down on the sofa, cuddling.

-Did you like Sweden, Zoro ask, excited.

-Yeah, I particularly like our first night there, Ace answer, smiling pervertedly.

-That was amazing, the green haired man blush remembering that night.

Zoro caress the magnificent ring, the one on his left hand ring finger.

-Next time, we could go in Australia and bring Luffy with us, the younger offer.

-Yeah, why not, my dear wife, the other purr.

-Ace, I love you, he said bulshing madly.

-Love you too.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**If there was any error that would be nice if you tell me!**

**Have a good day!**


End file.
